Pokemon Master: Vagabond's Story - Chapter 1
by Anonymous1
Summary: A what-if follow up to Pokemon Master by Ace Sanchez {not really official sequel}


Disclaimer: You know what goes here ...   
  
Pokemon Master: Vagabond's Story   
  
This is sort of a what if follow-up to Pokemon Master by Ace Sanchez, including a what if ending to the original series, this is in no way influenced by Mr. Sanchez, but I hope I don't malign his characters too much. I hope it's an ok story, if not any comments and criticisms would be welcome.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Prolouge  
  
... the battle was reaching epic proportions ... Lord Garrick played his trump card, a failsafe left by Agatha ... she began her transformation ... her eyes glowed a ghostly white as her body changed ... charizards wings ... jolteons spikes ... yet her face and body remained untouched ... Garrick taunted Ash "come now Ashura where are those legendary skills of yours, if you cannot best this mere girl you will never defeat me" ... "MISTY!!!" Ash couldn't believe it as Duplica fired her pin missle attack ... Ashura stood before Lord Garrick, whom Duplica was still shielding ... anger ... rage ... crimson eyes flashed and the shadow blade struck down Lord Garrick and his twisted protector ... as crimson turn to gold ... bloodsoaked hands  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the end of the world, the skies blackened and 'the forbidden' slaughtered all who had dared to remain alive. It was mankind's darkest hour. Then the shadow master, the assassin, went to Indigo Plateau. A warrior without equal paving the way for a new era with one bloody conflict after another. He changed our world with his shadow blade and we once again knew peace. But as swiftly as he came, he disappeared during the bloodshed's conclusion, never to be seen again. With the passage of time, he became a legend among the people, the shadow master ... the assassin ... or simply ... the strongest.   
  
Now our story unfolds, at the end of the begining, in a world ravaged, in a new era, in the fifth year after those dark times.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Year 5, AD [After Darkness]:  
  
The fog was lifting and a weary traveller shielded his eyes from the sun above, a lot had changed in 5 years. After the Dark Wars rebuilding was considered an almost impossible task, the release of forbidden pokemon did not help matters any. Yet the people persevered, and civilization prevailed. Although technology was at a primitive level once again, the population has learned to adapt to simpler times, returning to an almost medieval age with only remnants of machinery to aid them in their latest acension to greatness.   
  
Suddenly a scream caught the traveller's ear. "Hey you, stop ... assassin ... ". The young traveller turned around only to be assaulted by a diminutive onslaught. "Huh ?", the words escaped the traveller just before his assailant struck him in the head with a long wooden pole.   
"Owww ... that hurt you know" he opened his eyes ready to defend himself until he was faced with a most surprising twist, his attacker was a young nurse Joy. "Huh ? Aren't you Joy's supposed to be healers and all that other good stuff ?", as a response the small pinked haired girl raised her head in defiance.   
  
"What's it to you, and quit callin' me Joy we're starting a new age you know and here you are still thinking in archaic terms". He was taken aback by this and subsequently fell down on his ass. "Huh ?", the young nurse was a bit surprised at this reaction, "this is the legendary shadow master, the killer who has been slaughtering so many of the villagers ?". As she raised her pole to strike again, the young traveller raised his hands to defend himself and yelled "Trainer!!! ... I'm a trainer ".   
  
At this the young nurse was forced to re-examine her prey 'hmmm... long dark hair, golden brown eyes, and so young, she had to admit this was far from her image of the legendary assassin'. Seeing his assailants hesitation, he quickly reached behind his back to reveal a sword and handed it to her, "And look at this, does this look like a shadow blade to you ?". The young nurse quickly grabbed the sword and unsheated it for further inspection "Hey, how do you know about the 'shadow blade' ?".   
  
At this the young man sweatdropped, and replied quite hastily "Umm ... uhhh ... everyone knows about the 'shadow master' and the 'shadow blade' that he used ". Quite unconviced, the young nurse raised her pole once again "A likely story!! You coincedentally come into town, just when the legendary assassin is killing off innocent people, What are you doing with a sword anyway ? trainers aren't armed ? where's your pokemon ? tell me the TRUTH!!!". Standing witness to the young girls fury, the young man couldn't help but smile ... "I carry a sword because I'm a vagabond, a wanderer, I need to protect myself don't I, and If you must know my pokemon is in my backpack sleeping, take a closer look at that sword while your at it". The young nurses eyes narrowed as she took a better look at the sword, "Hey wait a minute, this sword is screwed up, the cutting edge is on the wrong side".   
  
At this the young man angrily took his sword from the hands of the young girl, sheathed it and once again strapped it to his pack "It's not screwed up, it's a special sword, a sakaba ... it's not made to kill". "Oh alright then, I guess your off the hook", suddenly a shrill whistle was heard and shouting followed. "STOP, IT'S THE ASSASSIN, STOP HIM" at this the young man turned to look at the commotion. He froze, he saw an Officer Jenny and her villager deputies chasing a figure cloaked in black carrying a shadow-black katana. "Sorry about the misunderstanding sir, looks like you're not the shadow master after all", at this the young girl bolted after the cloaked figure, brandishing her pole valiantly.   
  
The deputies found themselves outnumbering the legendary shadow master but were clearly out matched. As villager after villager fell to his shadow blade, he laughed "No one can defeat the assassin, I am invincible". Suddenly a pink-haired streak jumped over the deputies, and began attacking the figure in black. "How dare you kill all those innocent people you ... you bastard, you killed my mother" tears began flowing as the young girl revealed her motives "She was just defending those people, she was just running the pokemon centre like she always has, she didn't have to let those people in ... she was just too trusting, and you .. you killed them all ... now you're gonna pay". With that the young nurse struck, black steel met polished wood, it was no contest. The assasins' sword cut the young girls pole in half and her arm in the process, as he prepared his death blow, the young nurse felt an upsurge of movement beneath her, 'what's happening'. She opened her eyes to see the young man that she had left behind, he smiled at her and she blacked out.   
  
The young girl opened her eyes, sunlight penetrated the room in shafts as her eyes adjusted to the light. "What .. What happened ? Is it morning already ?" she muttered silently as she thought of the previous nights events. "Oh good, you're awake, I thought you were gonna miss breakfast", she turned around to face her saviour "You saved my life last night didn't you, you saved me from the assassin ?". Scratching the back of his head and smiling "Aww..it was nothing don't worry about it, how's your arm ?". The young girl turned to her injury to see that it was bandaged up 'hmm..almost as good as mom did it', she smiled at her benefactor "It doesn't hurt that much anymore, thank you". "Hehehe no problem, so how about some breakfast Nurse Joy", he began handing her a tray but stopped when his jaw received a well-placed left hook. "HUH?" uttered the surprised young man. "What did I tell you about that, stop thinking so backwards, my name is Jo and I ain't a nurse, my mother was a nurse Joy, her mother was a nurse Joy and her mother before that, but I'm NOT!! Times change!!" Jo was seething at this point, and was ready to break out into an all out tiraide when the young man raised his arms in defeat. "Alright, alright Jo it is then, here's your soup don't let it get to cold". Satiesfied with her victory, Jo began inhaling her breakfast "Mmm, hey for a ...slurp... vagabond, you're a ...munch... pretty good ...slurp... cook".   
  
"Umm ... thanks, when there's no one around to cook for you, you learn fast". It was then that the young man took a good look at his surroundings, "Hey do you live in this pokemon centre all by yourself, where's you mother and father?". He stopped as the young girl's face darkened "My parents are dead, my father was killed 5 years ago trying to protect me from forbidden Rattatas, and my mother .. " the young girl almost choked at the words "my mother was killed by the assassin." The young man was shocked "Are..are you sure that guy really was the assassin, I mean I've heard stories about the shadow master, and I don't think he would be the kind of person to kill innocent people ?". Jo looked at him sadly, "Maybe, but the legends say he disappeared 5 years ago after defeating the old pokemon league leaders, a lot of people say he vanished because he was starting to go insane."   
  
At this the young man couldn't help but laugh "Insane ? that's impossible, maybe he just got tired of being the hero ?". With her fist balled up in front of her face, the fire in her eyes were apparent even to her visitor, "It doesn't matter why he vanished, all that matters is that he's here now, he killed my mother and I have to stop him." The young man couldn't help but smile at her conviction "How old are you ? You don't look much older than 16, the shadow master must be at least 26 .. 27, there's no way you can beat him, especially with that wooden pole of yours". "I'm 17 if you must know, and it's a bo staff not a pole you moron, and I don't really care, my mother always told me that good triumphs over evil and the shadow master is as evil as they come." Hearing these words, a sign of pain visibly crossed the young mans face "Hey, vagabond what's wrong, did I say something to offend you ?". "Huh? oh no not at all ... well you better eat your breakfast, okay Jo". "Umm sure okay ... Hey you said you were a trainer right, so let's see your pokemon", this caught the young man by surprise "Umm..my pikachu's still sleeping, he gets really cranky, if I wake him up .. hehehe". "A pikachu huh ? I heard those are soooo cute, c'mon I'm sure it wouldn't mind, let me see it PLEASE!!!".   
  
As if to break silence, a tiny voice was heard eminating from the young man's pack "pikapi?". "Hey, it's awake, see now you can let me see it, c'mon take it out of your pack PLEASE!!". "Ummm...he a .. he really doesn't like strangers, he might shock you, trust me it's best if he stays in my pack". "But.." suddenly the doors to the pokemon centre burst open, and a man Jo recognized as one of Jenny's deputies started his ramblings. "Jo, it's the assassin, he escaped from us again, after you attacked him last night I don't think you're safe by yourself anymore".   
  
"I agree, you should let some of the deputies stay with you, just in case the assassin comes after you". "Those are bold words for a vagabond who I just met, I'm not a little girl you know, I'm not gonna cower in hiding from this guy just because he's the so-called legendary shadow master". At this the young deputy broke into the conversation "But he's right, there's no way you could defend yourself, he's much stronger than you". "Well I didn't see you beating him into submission last night" the young girl retorted. The deputy smiled "You're too much like your father, looks like your time at his fighting gym in Saffron rubbed off on you a little too much". Jo beamed at the comparison "My father was a great martial artist, I bet if he was still alive he could beat the new league master Bruno". "What was your mother like ?" the two turned as the vagabond asked his question". "My mother was a peaceful woman, she always told me 'young lady I didn't let your father teach you how to fight just so you could go around getting into trouble, we gave you that staff so you can protect yourself and those around you', she never believed in hurting anyone".   
  
Tears started to stream down the young girls' face "It's because of her damn pacifist ideals that she died, these people were knocking on her door screaming for help, my mother let them in but the assassin followed them into the centre, he demanded that she turn over the people but she refused, she released her chansey and ordered it to attack him". "The assassin was actually losing to her, my mother was a good trainer and her chansey was pounding the assassin into submission, but then my mother told it to stop, she told the assassin 'I don't believe in hurting people, I use my pokemon to protect others, leave this centre now', the assassin accepted her terms but that was just a lie to get her to drop her guard. As soon as my mother returned chansey, he stabbed her through her stomach with that damn shadow blade of his, he killed the people my mother was protecting too."   
  
The vagabond was a little shocked at the story being told to him by this innocent young girl, "How do you know all of this ?". Jo was visibly distraught as she answered. "My mother told me to hide under the counter when the knocking started, but I was able to see through a crack in the wood. I wanted so badly to save her but I couldn't, I was just so scared". At this admission the young girl completely broke down and the deputy did all he could to comfort her "Things might get a little dangerous around here sir, you better leave just in case the assassin shows up, I'm sure Jo's mother wouldn't want any more innocent people to get involved".   
  
"Alright, I guess I better be on my way then, but first let me tell you something Jo, your mother sounds like a wonderful woman, don't berate her ideals. In your eyes it was these ideals that caused her death, but you should also keep in mind that they are also what gave her a reason to live, to protect you and the innocents that surrounded her, even your father a martial arts master yielded to this ideal when he gave his life protecting you from the forbidden, please abandon your quest for revenge, I'm sure your mother wouldn't expect you to die just to avenge her death". With a parting smile he gathered his pack and sword "It was a pleasure meeting you Jo, please take care of her deputy" with that the young man got up and made his way out of the pokemon centre. "Wait, vagabond ... thank you" Jo cried out only to see that her saviour had left as suddenly as he had appeared, 'I didn't even know his name' she thought silently.  
  
Jo sat quietly in her room, Jenny had sent 6 deputies all armed with growlithes to protect her from the assassin. She spent much of her time thinking about the rurounis parting words 'I'm sure your mother wouldn't expect you to die just to avenge her death', "Then what should I do, no matter what I do she will still be gone, what do I do". Her question lingered in the air, receiving no response. "JO GET OUT HERE NOW !!!", the sudden outburst startled her, she turned to find the deputy from the morning sprawled on the ground bleeding from a fresh wound. "Hello my dear, did you miss me ?" the cloaked figure of the assassin loomed over his latest victim, his face was hidden but Jo could almost feel him smiling. What surprised her even more was the fact that behind him stood 4 of Jenny's remaining deputies all alive and well. "Wha ... what's going on here, why aren't you attacking the assassin ?". "Simple girl .." announced the largest of the 4 deputies "We're working for him", with that revelation out in the open, all 4 of the deputies tore up their police disguises revealing stark black uniforms with it's only distinguishing feature being a blood red 'R' embossed on the chest". "What ? .. Team Rocket, I thought the entire Rocket Gang was destroyed in the dark wars ? ", Jo couldn't believe her eyes as old demons were resurrecting right before her eyes. "Perhaps our leader was killed, but the spirit, the lust for power, the essence of Team Rocket will always thrive, and now with the 'assassin' inspiring fear in all who hear his name, the Rocket Gang will once again rule this world !!".   
  
Jo couldn't help but stare in disbelief, "You saved this world once, what happened to you ?". "Maybe I just got tired of playing the hero and getting nothing in return, your mother tried to show me the error of my ways if I recall and what did her talk of 'protecting others' get her ... my shadow blade embedded in her body" the assassin raised his sword once more "perhaps you would like to recieve that honor as well".   
  
"ENOUGH !!!" Jo turned to the door to find the remaining deputy standing at the door   
"You, what are you doing here you're supposed to be watching the door" barked the assassin. A single word escaped the deputy's lips before he fell to the ground "Ss...strong".   
  
"I'm sorry about that but he wouldn't let me in", Jo looked past the fallen rocket to see her returning saviour "Vagabond, you're back". The Rocket Gang began to release their pokemon as the assassin assessed this new threat, "Please, one man could never hope to stand against the power of Team Rocket or the assassin, before my men gut you and feed your remains to our growlithes, do have any last words stranger ?". The vagabond looked on as he unsheathed his sakaba ... "Pikachu, I choose you".   
  
Almost instantly a black blur erupted from his pack and landed beside him, dark electricty swept over both pokemon and master. Jo was once again in awe "A ... a BLACK Pikachu Where the hell did you get a black pikachu ?". He ignored her for the moment and addressed her attackers "Please leave this pokemon centre, before you get hurt". The 4 conscious rocket members laughed at this "You .. are warning us ? What a joke, Oh wait let me guess you're here to protect the little nurse here aren't you, you're probably just like her mother 'I don't believe in hurting people, I use my pokemon to protect others', well if you believe in that bullshit, then you'll follow her to hell". The vagabond stepped forward, his dark pikachu mirroring his movements "No, a sword is a weapon, pokemon are ultimately used as weapons, fighting techniques are all ultimately used to kill, no matter what petty ideals you attach to it that is the true way of things. Her mother was a woman who had never dirtied her hands with blood, her beliefs were an idealistic joke". Jo couldn't help but react to his speech "But you said ...".   
  
The vagabond continued his slow motion towards the 4 rockets "But perhaps if more people shared in her mother's ideals, atrocites such as the dark wars and the forbidden would never have scarred our world, I wish I had known her mother in my earlier youth, her idealism could have saved me and those I cared for from a world of pain. If it was at all possible, I wish the world would accept this joke as its' true nature."   
  
"Enough of this useless banter, Team Rocket attack!!", with that the battle began, the assassin stood by and watched what he thought was going to be a slaughter. But however fast the Rocket Gang was, the vagabond was faster, "Pikachu, take care of the growlthes amd then protect the girl, I'll take care of their masters" .. "Kapi pikapi chu" .. as pikachu dispatched his assignments with relative ease, the vagabond began his assault. As the 4 Rocket members sped towards him weapons drawn, he couldn't help but smile, a flash of steel and all 4 were cut down in a single stroke. Jo looked on in amazement 'WHOA!! he killed them all with one stroke of his sword', "Hey, you're pretty good, but I don't think you'll be able to kill the assassin as easily". The young man shot her a look, "Don't you remember what I told you when we first met, a sakaba isn't made to kill", Jo looked at the mass of bodies and saw the truth in his words, they were still breathing, this man was no killer. "One more thing", the vagabond addressed the cloaked shadow master, "the assassin does use a black shadow blade, but it isn't made of steel like yours is .. ", the assassin stared at him in disbelief " .. the true shadow blade is dark lightning given substance, it's brought about by a special technique which enables a pokemon to change it's form, used in place of my sakaba it would have meant slaughter".   
  
As his words reverberated throught the room, Jo stood up and made her conclusion, pointing the the cloaked figure, "He's not the assassin is he? It's you isn't it, you're the true shadow master". "I'm sorry Jo, I didn't mean to decieve you, I just wanted to avoid telling you if at all possible". The man growled at the both of them, "Enough nonsense, there isn't enough room for two assassins in this world, and I will inherit that title from you when your corpse hits the ground". With that the false shadow raised his sword to strike and found his target missing, "Up here !", with the grace of a diving pidgeot, the vagabond glided downwards in one swift motion and brought his sakaba across his opponents throat, "I never cared for the nickname of 'assassin' but I will not pass it on to a man such as you". As crumpled heaps lay around him, "Jo, it's done, hurry and fetch Jenny so she can get these men to a hospital, they're gonna need it". With that the true shadow sheathed his sword, "Come on Pikachu, looks like it's the open road for us again".. "pi pikachu". Jo rushed forward, "Wait". "Huh ?" a quizzical look crossed the assassin's face.   
  
"I'm all alone here now, couldn't you stay for a while, maybe help rebuild the centre, I may not be a nurse but this was my parents home, my mother saved lives here, I don't want to see it disappear." The young man stared back at her, "You know if people find out that the assassin is staying here, you might not be very popular", Jo glared back in defiance "Look I don't know what drove you into being a wanderer but even if I knew would it really matter, your past is your past and that's all it is, besides I didn't say I wanted the assassin to stay here, I want the vagabond ... ". "What..what is it, Jo is something wrong". Jo turned her back on her saviour, "Nothing, it's just all this time and I don't even know your name, if you're gonna leave anyway at least tell me your name". Jo sighed as she heard the centre's doors close." " ....... We were getting a little tired of travelling weren't we Pikachu"..."pi pi chu pikapi", "well looks like the decision is unanimous, as for my name it was Ash ... but please call me Satoshi, that's my name now, like you said it's the end of an old age, maybe I should leave the past where it belongs". Smiling the yound man quickly added, "I have to warn you though, I'm still a wanderer, you never know when me and pikachu might just take off ... but for now we're a little tired of travelling, so it looks like we'll stay with you a while".   
  
Jo smiled as a new day was upon her, the world was making it's way into a new era, and she was not going to be alone.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And so our story unfolds, at the end of the begining, in a world ravaged, in a new era, in the fifth year after those dark times.   
  
  
*NOTES*  
  
So how did you like it, I know, I know, it reeks of kenshin, but I thought it would be a believable follow-up to Ace Sanchez's unbelievable epic. I sent him an e-mail a while ago, asking if it was ok for me to use his characters, but I never got a reply. I might do some more chapters, mirroring kenshin, but maybe drawing on some other influences as well. But if Mr. Sanchez expresses his displeasure to me on the usage of his characters, I will respect any wishes he has, including withdrawal of this story and any other stories that follow it.  
  
Anonymous 


End file.
